I Miss You
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: Kakashi lui rend un dernier hommage. Tout comme le village. OS


**Titre :** I Miss You

**Résumé** : Kakashi lui rend un dernier hommage. Tout comme le village. OS

**Disclaimer** : Tous les persos appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, on connait le refrain.. =)

**Note** : Une petite histoire un peu tristounette que j'avais dans la tête et qu'il fallait absolument que je poste!

* * *

« Mort ».

Mot si banal dans le monde des Shinobi. Dans mon monde. Mot que l'on respecte. Et qu'on accepte. Qui représente tellement...et si peu. Mot que j'aurais cru incapable de m'arracher ces putains de larmes.

Familière et presque complice, elle est devenue traîtresse et douleur à mes yeux.

Oui. Moi, Kakashi Hatake, le Ninja Copieur, respecté, connu de tous, pleure, accablé par la douleur et la tristesse. Cérémonieusement. La moitié du village ou plus est réunie ici pour te rendre hommage. Comme à chaque guerrier tombé. Devrais-je avoir honte de mes larmes ? Ne serait-ce pas la première fois, ou presque, que je pleurerais pour un compagnon ? Ne trouverait-on pas cette attitude étrangère venant de ma part ? Et pourtant, je ne peux lutter. Je me demande même si j'en ai envie. Ces traînées sur mon visage à moitié caché semblent être le seul moyen d'évacuer les sentiments si douloureux et déjà trop ressentis par le passé. Le monde n'est plus le même qu'avant.

Et pour cause, tu n'es plus là...

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Qui prendra soin de Naruto ?

Ce gamin, presque adulte maintenant, dont beaucoup de choses dépendent. Celui qui aurait pu être ton fils. Tu étais le seul à croire vraiment en lui ; à ne pas le considérer que comme un monstre. Et pourtant, tu faisais partie de ceux qui vouent encore une haine féroce à Kyubi en raison des atrocités qu'il a commis. Tu aurais pu le rejeter comme beaucoup de nous. Tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ? Une des questions que j'aurais voulu pouvoir te poser et dont tu étais le seul détenteur de la réponse. Nul ne saura jamais. Nous nous plairons -je me plairais- à croire que ce fut ta gentillesse naturelle qui te poussa à le protéger. J'aimais cette qualité qui te donnait cet aspect un peu naïf de jeune fille. J'aurais voulu te protéger...

Toujours est-il qu'il est là, ton Naruto. Digne rejeton du Shinobi le plus extraordinaire jamais connu dans notre monde, il a le regard sérieux alors qu'on te rend hommage. Les larmes coulent avec fierté sur son visage.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Les mains dans les poches, mon œil lit en boucle ton nom gravé sur la stèle. J'ai du mal à croire ce qui s'est passé. Je voudrais mal lire.

Autour de moi, j'entends des reniflements, des pleurs, des sanglotements. Derrière moi, je sais que des dizaines de gamins sont là, les yeux rouges et gonflés, le corps secoué de sanglots, accrochés à leur parent.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Qui prendra soin des enfants ?

L'avenir du village. Des gosses parfois turbulents, calmes, obéissants, craintifs, peureux, obscènes. Une espèce d'animal sauvage que beaucoup d'entre nous ont du mal à dompter. Toi, tu y arrivais. C'était ton boulot. Un boulot de chien, comme tu disais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu l'aimais. Personne n'était dupe lorsque tu te plaignais et pestais contre eux. Tu les aimais ces gosses. Et ils t'aimaient. Après tout, qui était capable de faire rire un gosse qui venait de se blesser en s'entraînant avec un kunai ? Qui pouvait se montrer aussi sévère que juste ? Qui aurait pu avoir la patience de leur inculquer les vraies valeurs d'un Shinobi alors qu'ils se chamaillaient continuellement en classe ? Qui leur apprenait à grandir ? Chacun d'eux, tu les estimais. Et tu te gonflais de fierté en apprenant leur progression. Toutes les qualités qui faisaient de toi un bon professeur me fascinaient. J'aurais voulu être un de tes élèves...

Ils sont tous là, tes gosses. Leurs nez coulent, leurs yeux les piquent à force de les frotter. Et sur leurs joues, de grosses traînées de larmes.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

J'aurais envie d'hurler, de crier l'injustice de notre monde. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur toi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tu acceptes cette mission ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas resté à l'Académie ? Je ne savais qui blâmer. L'Hokage, parce qu'elle t'avait assigné cette mission ? Ou toi ? Il me semble impossible de t'en vouloir.

J'avais sûrement oublié qu'avant d'être professeur de ces enfants, tu étais Shinobi. Les missions, tu en connaissais les risques.

Le soupir ne traverse pas la barrière de mon masque mais je le ressens dans mon cœur. Mon œil unique ne peut se résoudre à regarder plus longtemps ton nom. Je baisse la tête. Je sens une main se poser sur mon bras. Je sais que Kurenai est à mes côtés. Dans ses bras, un petit être qui regarde de ses grands yeux autour de lui. Trop jeune pour comprendre. Plus tard, on lui dira comment son père est mort en héros. La douleur enserre mon cœur alors que je me rends compte que cette génération là ne bénéficiera jamais de ton enseignement.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Qui prendra soin du village ?

L'impression que rien ne sera plus jamais comment avant s'intensifie alors que des souvenirs reviennent en force s'imposer à mon esprit. Léger sourire. Je me demande qui nous empêchera à présent de trop boire, lors des sois-disantes « Réunion de Professeurs ». Combien de fois Gaï et moi avons subi tes assauts violents et tes grands discours sur les effets néfastes de l'alcool et le mauvais exemple. Le village presque tout entier te connaissait. Qui viendrait à la rencontre des parents lorsqu'il y aura un problème avec un gosse ? Ces parents qui ne cessaient de te remercier de t'occuper de leurs enfants. Konoha a besoin de toi.

Tu étais toujours disponible pour les autres, et pour cela je t'admirais. Tu avais tant de choses à m'apprendre...

Konoha est là. Les parents qui serrent contre eux leurs gosses. Les mères, un mouchoir sur le visage ; celui-ci ruisselant de larmes. Les pères, entourant de leur bras protecteurs leurs familles, les yeux larmoyants et le regard triste. Nous sommes là aussi, moi, Kurenai, Gai, Genma, Kotetsu, Ibiki et tant d'autres... Et si, pour la plupart, aucune larme ne coule, la tristesse est peinte sur le visage.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Je sors les mains de mes poches. Il n'y a plus personne autour de moi. Quelle heure est-il ? Aucune idée. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Debout, les poings serrés, je remarque avec consternation que les larmes n'ont toujours pas finies de couler de mon unique. Levant la main à mon visage, je relève alors mon bandeau. A peine ma paupière s'ouvre que mon œil s'embue de larmes. Cela ne s'était jamais produit depuis la mort d'Obito. Je me sens vide alors que, pour la première fois, mon visage se crispe de douleur, mes genoux cèdent sous mon poids et mes poings viennent frapper avec force le sol devant moi. Enfin, un cri sort. Long, puissant.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Qui prendra soin de moi ?

Qui sera là lorsque, revenu d'une mission périlleuse, j'aurais besoin de soutien ? Qui sera là pour m'apprendre toutes ces choses essentielles à côté desquelles je suis passé pendant toutes ces années ? Qui comprendra le vrai personnage se cachant derrière Kakashi Hatake ? Impossible de lutter contre ton souvenir, des images me reviennent en mémoire. Je sens à nouveau le bout de tes doigts se promener sur les nombreuses cicatrices qui recouvrent mon corps. Je me vois suivre du doigt celle barrant ton visage. Je sens tes lèvres se poser sur ma nuque, sur mon menton, quémandant un baiser. J'entends ta voix me rassurer comme un enfant lorsque des cauchemars me réveillent en sursaut. Je me vois te rassurer, te disant que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Je sens tes mains s'accrocher à moi, me suppliant de ne pas partir en mission, de ne pas te laisser aller. Je vois tes yeux fiévreux alors que le désir nous emporte. Le goût de ta peau me revient en mémoire. J'ai à nouveau le goût de tes lèvres lors du premier baiser que nous avons échangé. Je nous revois, moi passant la main dans tes cheveux détachés et toi tes mains caressant mon dos. Je me revois te faire l'amour comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Je nous revois dans ce lit, enlacés, heureux.

J'aurais tant voulu t'aimer...

Je t'entends me dire « Je t'aime, Kakashi ».

Et je crois m'entendre te répondre « Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Les sanglots me secouent. Je me sens perdu. Je me retrouve enfant devant le cadavre de mon père. J'ai besoin de toi. Je m'en veux de n'avoir pas pu te protéger.

Prostré sur le sol, devant ta stèle, malheureux, fou de douleur, plein d'un trop-plein d'amour à ton égard, mes lèvres murmurent en boucle ton nom : « Iruka ».


End file.
